Assembly stack-up may affect the concentricity of engine structures such as the concentricity of the bearing housings with respect to the outer case of a gas turbine engine assembly, which could bring the turbine rotors off center relative to stationary components such as turbine shrouds, thereby directly affecting blade tip and secondary air seal clearance, among other things. Complicated steps have been employed, for example in a mid-turbine frame (MTF) assembly procedure, including stand-off measurements, component numbering, difference calculations, etc. in order to control the concentricity of a bearing housing with respect to an outer case of the MTF.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved method for centering turbine engine cases.